


Dear Me, Mister Holmes

by clevermanka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mixed media: acrylic paints, henna stencil, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved and purchased rubber stamps, various pens/crayons</p></blockquote>





	Dear Me, Mister Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, henna stencil, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved and purchased rubber stamps, various pens/crayons


End file.
